The Adventures of Sucky
by Ducky the most evil Swimmer
Summary: Continuation of "Legends of Sucky". As it turns out, the legend of Sucky made it all the way to the land of dreams of Littlefoot and his friends. As they meet up in the morning to play, they realize that each of them has an unlucky adventure of Sucky to share with each other...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

When Littlefoot woke up the other morning, it was with a strange sensation, just before the first rays of the Bright Circle began warming the land again. Stretching his legs, the longneck drowsily got to his feet.

"Hmm, what a strange dream..." he muttered quietly as he recollected what his sleepstory had been about, the story circle of the previous night apparently having an effect on him, otherwise he wouldn't have dreamed about the adventures of Sucky.

"Hmm, I think my friends might be interested in hearing this adventure of hers as well..." Would they really be interested though? More likely, they'd just want to play... The longneck pondered about this a little more as he sneaked past his snoring grandparents over to a group of nearby trees for breakfast, finally making up his mind as he ate some delicious treestars to get his body going.

"I'll just ask them after all, that won't hurt for sure!"

Without further prompting, the boy ran off through the tall grass towards their meeting place.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

Finally, after Ruby and Chomper arrived from their morning "hunt", everyone was gathered, even Dinah and Dana who apparently were still under Cera's scrutinizing watch, considering what to do.

"Let's play games!" Chomper announced cheerfully, never missing any opportunity for a good game.

"Sure but can I tell you something before that?" Littlefoot requested, looking at everyone in the circle that they had formed seeing mixed reactions ranging from curiosity to confusion.

"Oh, what is it, huh?" Ducky questioned with an expectant smile, the swimmer always easy to excite.

"Yeah, hurry up so I can beat y'all in the games already!" Cera boasted, earning a well-placed jab from Petrie perching on her immediately.

"Yeah, like yesterday when you lose three times in row..."

"Shut up!"

"Well," Littlefoot chimed in as if nothing happened, such teases and playful insults being a common thing among the group of friends. "You see, I've had this sleepstory about Sucky and I thought you might...

"Oh, not this again..." Cera sighed, muttering under her breath. "So glad threehorns don't have them..."

"We did, Dinah and Dana did!" Dana laughed as the twins hopped around happily.

"Well, what was that about threehorns no having sleepstories?" Petrie muttered quietly, almost falling off the threehorn as she shook around wildly in mild fury.

"Shut up, beakface... oh those little traitors..."

Littlefoot chuckled at the display; he was about to speak up again when Petrie took the word again.

"Well, me be honest, me had sleepstory 'bout story too..."

"Oh, me too, yep yep yep!" Ducky tweeted from atop Spike, who was looking around in slight confusion, having missed all of yesterday's story since he'd fallen asleep on the spot right after dinner.

"So did Chomper and I," Ruby announced cryptically.

"Yeah, that's why we were late," Chomper admitted.

"It's because we talked about our sleepstories and because we talked about them so much we were late!" the fastrunner explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the sharptooth apologized with a cheeky grin.

"Let me guess, Sucky was delicious?" Cera teased the sharptooth whose shocked expression confirming that this latest jab hit right where it mattered.

"How'd you know?!" Chomper answered with a frown. "I'm not that predictable, am I?"

"I helped hatching you so I should know you, little biter!"

"True..." Chomper gave a toothy grin in response which sent a short round of giggles through the gang. "...she was tastier than your tail for sure... though Sucky is hardly a meal... you on the other hand..."

Cera's reaction to this was absolutely priceless, Littlefoot noted, joining the vivid laughter which had erupted - except for the twins who were still taking these jokes literally, thus slightly backing away behind Cera's protective body.

"Well, looks like everyone has a story to contribute so why not tell each other our respective adventures of Sucky right now?" Littlefoot eventually suggested as tempers calmed at last.

"More like a culinary feast?!" Cera butted in in an attempt to restore her pride and get the last word in. However, her friends knew the threehorn too well to fall for that easily.

"Is it not that you are just trying to divert our attention from the sleepstory you had, Cera? Huuuuuuh?" Ducky hypothesized with a challenging grin on her face.

"Cera, you talked in sleep, Dinah heard it!"

"Dana thinks so too!"

"Uuurrghhh! FINE, I did, now shut up!" the threehorn snapped, making the twins jolt over to Spike as her deadly glare fell upon them.

"Me knew that all along," Petrie added to the group effort of exposing the proud threehorn, quickly taking to the skies, flying over to Spike where he landed next to Ducky before Cera could come up with a way to physically get back at him.

"Aaaanyway..." Littlefoot cleared his throat in an attempt to deescalate the situation. "Since it was my idea, I'd like to take my turn first. Anybody mind that?"

"Nope nope nope," Ducky tweeted.

"Me fine," Petrie croaked.

"Uh-huh," Spike agreed. Meanwhile, Chomper and Ruby shrugged and the twins were whispering among themselves.

"Sure, go ahead," Cera exclaimed in a surprisingly neutral voice after her previous outburst. "I'll go for last obviously."

"Why, huuuuuh?" Ducky wondered.

"BeCAUSE... best things always come last!" A smug grin appeared on the tomboy's face.

"Sure," Littlefoot deadpanned. "Well, here goes then..."

Everyone congregated in a semi-circle around the longneck (although everyone kept a respectful distance to Cera... just in case...) when, suddenly, said threehorn spoke up.

"Actually, may Chomper go first?" When irritated faces met her eyes, she explained. "You see… his story might very well be the worst!"

"Sure, I don't mind!" Chomper announced promptly with a grin. "May I?"

"I… don't see why you shouldn't…" Littlefoot replied hesitantly while throwing a confused glance Cera's way. "Well, the attention is all yours then."

Chomper and Littlefoot quickly switched places, the longneck exchanging a few shrugs with Ruby as he settled down next to the fast-runner, while Chomper took the word...

* * *

 **Here is the continuation of Legends of Sucky. Quite unlike that story, this one shall have a few chapters to entertain you with (and I'll try to upload one per week until I'm done, probably on Sundays). I had a lot of fun writing this even though this is not the kind of stuff I usually write.**

 **Hope you enjoy Sucky's sucky adventures! (and I should probably note, that it's a crackfic, though I added some serious parts here and there) ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Chomper's story: How to expose your behind to a sharptooth!**

One day Sucky was wandering through a forest, when a strange feeling fell upon her... as if something or someone was stalking her. Anxiously, the young swimmer slowly completed a circle, trying to spot if there was any danger lurking behind the thick vegetation, her bad eyesight not helping her in her efford. After completing two more circles without spotting anything peculiar, the swimmer eventually walked on through the thick trees, humming a random melody.

 ***snap***

Sucky jerked as a twig snapped dangerously close to her, a quick glimpse at her feet confirming that she had not stepped on anything, thus it couldn't have been her...

 _Oh no..._

Sucky turned towards the source of the sound which seemed to originate from a thick bush to her right, leaves rattling as she slowly turned around, petrified.

Suddenly, a face emerged right next to her. Sucky shrieked as the realization hit her with hurricane force.

A purple sharptooth, juvenile, with a toothy grin, manifestation of the successful sneak-up.

With a mighty leap, the girl jumped backwards, falling flat on her back as she barely avoided being severed by the claws of the young sharptooth, scrambling further away but the sharptooth was above her again in no time.

"Heeeeelp!" Sucky screamed at the top of her lungs, barely avoiding the deadly bite coming her way by rolling over and somehow getting back on her feet despite trembling heavily. While the purple carnivore was busy pulling his snout out of the ground just where she had been moments ago, the girl ran for it, following no particular direction as she took the path with least resistance as in the path with the least underbrush to slow her down.

For a while it seemed as though Sucky was able to outrun the juvenile sharptooth, however it was when Sucky decided to take a glimpse behind her that she realized this was clearly not the case. The purple beast greeted her with a toothy smile as it jogged along behind her with little to no exertion whereas she was slowly reaching the limit of what she could do. Panicking, the swimmer picked up her pace, screaming like a maniac, only using up the little energy she had left even quicker. Frantically, the girl put her terribly poor eyes to labor in the puny hope that a hideout would present itself to her. Considering her usual luck however…

That was when she saw it. A small tree trunk, the innards rotten away to leave nothing but its rugged outer shell, directly in front of her. Pumped up, the swimmer managed to find some extra energy, sprinting towards the possible life-saver. True, it wouldn't magically make her lose the predator, however he wouldn't be able to reach her in there no matter how long he'd wait guarding the exits. It'd be much smarter to search for new pray rather than camp until she'd come out starving after all.

"I will not die today!" Sucky yelled as she sprinted the last few meters towards the tree trunk, sailing through the air with a mighty leap and maneuvering herself right into the small opening…

 ***crack***

Sucky felt humongous pain as the wood splittered, cutting deep into her sides, and it didn't take long for her to make the obvious realization…

She was stuck, the log too narrow for her to fit. With her butt, legs and tail sticking out, unable to move out due to the several injuries she just obtained and the predator's steps growing louder behind her, there was little left to say for the poor child.

"I am going to die today… I am Sucky and I suck suck suck... " A loud sniff erupted from the swimmer as tears flooded her face, a face that would soon be lunch.

The sharptooth saw the fleshy tail wagging back and forth, smelling the scent of fresh blood and immediately entering a mad sprint, saliva flooding its mouth in anticipation of the meal that just got itself stuck much to its pleasure. With a mighty roar of joy and victory, it opened its jaws, going for the kill…

* * *

"Well, that's when I woke up," Chomper mentioned prosaically, a small amount of disappointment ringing in his voice.

"Oh what a bother!" Cera replied while moving in a dramatical manner, the sarcasm in her voice obvious to everyone present.

"Yep, we wanted to hear details after all…" Petrie lied, jumping on Cera's train.

"Poor Sucky though… she was eated-ed, she was she was…" Ducky commented in a slightly tragic voice.

"Oh no, oh no!" the twins sang in chorus with shocked expressions.

"Well, that was surprisingly not gore-y," Littlefoot deadpanned. "Okay, I guess now I can have my turn?"

"Sure!" Chomper tweeted. "Go ahead!"

"Alright!"

As Littlefoot prepared to speak in from of everyone, Chomper returned to his place next to Ruby who decided to whisper something into his ear.

"Are you sure this was the full story, Chomper?"

"Nah, just wanted to disappoint Cera, I actually got to eat her," Chomper answered truthfully with a toothy grin.

"Well, suppose this was for the best, for the best it was," Ruby replied with a devious smirk as Littlefoot began his narration…

* * *

 **So... yeah. Having Sucky die didn't really fit into the bigger scheme haha. But that idea was too funny to drop so I entered it as the first chapter, acting as a sort of teaser as for what is to come from now on.**

 ** _Sucky having random adventures and lots of bad luck... ^^_**

 **Now for the reviews...**

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . Jun 18

"Since this was just posted an hour ago, hopefully you will have time to provide a response if you feel inclined. I hesitate to ask this, it has probably gotten annoying after all this time, but do you ever plan to continue Shorty's Dark Past?

Anyway, now that I have that question out of the way, I'll continue reading this story and let you know my thoughts on it as soon as I can."

 **I think you already got the answer but yes I am in fact working on a complete revamp :)**

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . Jun 18

"My apologies for the question about SDP earlier, at the time I didn't notice the update but I left a review. As for this story, I think it could be very promising. Taking the original fanfic into account, I think there's a lot you could do narratively with the characters coming together to tell stories in what is essentially a dinosaur Midnight Society. Although the concept began as a crack-fic, I can see this potentially being utilized for many different genres."

 **No worries, and yes I guess with a different setting Sucky could end up quite differently than she has here. You will see in the chapters to come. Glad you like it, it's quite different from my usual writing and it was somewhat of a challenge to ignore some common writing rules in order to make this a crack-fic :D**

* * *

"The Rhombus chapter 1 . Jun 20

Oh no... I can only imagine what Chomper would have dreamed about considering his culinary preferences. :p The banter was quite well done in this prologue and I can easily see the gang engaging in dialogue like this. I look forward in reading where things go from here."

 **Thanks for the review, rhombus :) I think I got to explore Chomper's culinary preferences quite well in this chapter, don't you think? ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Littlefoot's story: The higher the climb, the deeper the fall!**

It had been many days since that fateful day which cost Sucky everything. Well, not like she had ever possessed anything of value to begin with but at least she used to have a home.

She'd been wandering the barren lands ever since, aimlessly. The occasional dry plant and a short rain shower had helped her a little to keep alive but Sucky had no idea how long her luck would last, considering she was a personification of bad luck and mishaps.

After a few days a lonely mountain came to view and Sucky, knowing nothing better, decided to go find a way. On the one hand, she might be able to get a good view of the surrounding area and on the other hand Sucky simply loved heigths, often dreaming of becoming a flyer.

The mountain was a massive monument of orange-ish sand stone towering many hundreds of meters above the small swimmer child. Its walls were steep, forming occasional cascades but the whole flank to the left seemed to be mostly lacking them, possibly allowing for a pretty unproblematic ascend so Sucky decided to take that route, stopping here and there to snack on various smaller herbs that grew inbetween the rubble covering much of the ground here. The food was just about enough of a reward not to call the mission a complete failure. Calling it a success demanded her to successfully climb up and find clues about her whereabouts and where to go.

The climb was arduous and Sucky tripped over rocks at least a dozen times but finally, at the brisk of dusk, the swimmer stood proud at the summit, taking a few ragged breaths as the full amount of exhaustion finally hit her.

"I made it!" she eventually proclaimed in her loudest voice so that even the deafest of sharpteeth would hear the news, holding a victorious fist high up in the air. Though her arm soon sunk when the swimmer began to assess the landscape around her. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but dry deserts with the occasional rock decorating the otherwise bleak and desolate area.

"I am in the middle of nowhere… I am Sucky because I suck suck suck..." the child spoke in a bout of depression. "Well, there is no reason to stay any longer…"

Sucky didn't even bother to watch the ongoing sunset. With slow, dreary steps, the swimmer began her descend though, in the face of her defeat, her attention wasn't intact. That backfired badly when she didn't watch her step…

"AH!"

Suddenly, the girl felt herself losing her balance when she, unexpectedly, stepped on a loose rock that slipped away under her feet. Falling hard on her back wasn't the worst of it, no. The terrain was fairly steep where she was at the moment so Sucky began to slip down. With nothing to hold onto, her speed increased quickly and she eventually bean to somersault wildly downwards, screaming and crying as the rocky ground cut her open and the heavy impacts bruised every centimeter of her body.

It was only when she had reached the bottom that Sucky came to a standstill, remaining lying where she was, unconscious. It would take her days to recover.

* * *

"Ouchies!" Dana was the first to comment on the longneck's story, having traumatic memorries of falling off high places, Dinah nodding with an apprehensive expression. "Unlucky Sucky!"

"Ha! That's actually funny to imagine!" Cera admitted with a short laugh.

"Yeah, totally," Chomper agreed, snickering, as did Spike and Ducky, Ruby holding her stomach giggling as well.

"Yeah haha," Littlefoot laughed. "Still woke up wondering what in the name of the Mysterious Beyond I'd just dreamed about…"

"Me think it probably feel like that for most of us… 'cept Cera," Petrie deadpanned, dodging a death stare of said threehorn.

"Hey, I already said I did have a dream after all, beakbrain!" Cera raged, stomping her foot. "And I daresay it's more interesting than what you beakbrains can come up with!"

"First denying it, now bragging about it, this is Cera as she lives and speaks…" Littlefoot muttered to Ruby, who almost exploded trying not to laugh out loud. And it was probably for the best that only Ruby got to hear that particular remark too.

"Well, me can tell me story now if you insist," Petrie retorted, crossing his wings.

"That is a very good idea," Ducky tweeted, backed up by Spike.

"Yeah, please go ahead," Littlefoot requested with a smile.

"Me do it then," Petrie announced, flying over to a nearby tree, everyone else gathering around it as the flyer began to speak in his unique way of speech…

* * *

 **This story ended up being a little shorter and unimaginative than I liked. Part of the reason is probably that sucky me lost the first draft _ Well, Sucky has a thing for high places as you will see very soon ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Petrie's story: Rescued from certain death!**

One day Sucky found herself wandering into a narrow canyon when a short moment of luck presented itself to the poor swimmer in the form of a small patch of green alongside a narrow creek that was flowing through before falling down the cliffs as a small waterfall. Sucky squeaked in joy and the image of all the green food burned itself into her mind, the swimmer sprinting the last few meters and digging in with pleasure and joy, rehydrating her worn body as she did so.

Finally, she was full, her belly bulging from the feast, her mind now satisfied and ready to nap for a while but life wouldn't grant her that. As always, just when the girl thought her unlucky streak would be broken one day, it literally shoved bad events right into her face. This day was no different after all. Sucky dropped out of her sleepiness when small rocks fell next to her. Confused, Sucky looked at her feet. An earthshake breaking rocks loose from the cliffs of the ravine? No, surely she would know what an earthshake felt like and this wasn't caused by one, obviously. So what else could it be?

More pebbles skidded down, Sucky taking a glance high up above her but her vision was way too poor to see the top of the mountains embedding her in a cage of rock as it appeared. Strange sounds reached her ears but the swimmer couldn't make sense of them, uneasiness spreading through her body, an eerie feeling manifesting itself.

 ***ROAR***

Sucky shrieked as the loud screech of a predator reached her ears, coming from directly above. Frantically, the girl turned her head towards the source of the sound, revealing three striped, orange fastbiters with long sickle claws and sharp teeth jumping downwards into the canyon from above.

"Oh no, oh no…. OH NOOOOOOOO!" Sucky screamed as the full scale of the situation began hitting her like a rock, wasting no time to run for it. Though she was giving her best of efforts, they were literally completely meaningless. After all, she was pursued by fastbiters who earned their name rightfully so, catching up to the swimmer in no time, Sucky's heart sinking as the three roaring figures grew in size behind her rapidly, the swimmer preparing mentally for her inevitable demise, screaming loudly in wild panic while knowing tears were streaming down her face. Her fate was sealed this moment, ground shaking, jaws above her. Defiantly, as if to mock her bad luck, Sucky took a last, deep breath before shouting loudly into the canyons.

"I AM SUCKY, BECAUSE I SUCK SUCK SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

All of a sudden, before the girl was able to grasp on what was going on, Sucky felt herself lifted above the rocky ground as something grabbed her from above, digging into her shoulders though not causing any cuts, pulling her higher and higher, the ugly faces of the three fastbiters, roaring angrily at the prospect of a failed hunt, growing smaller and smaller as she quickly gained height.

At first Sucky was incredibly scared, however the fact that whatever had grabbed her did not have sharp claws meant it was not likely to be something deadly. The growing height also contributed, making her feel strangely at ease the higher she was lifted, seemingly effortless, by the mysterious creature. A bit of uncertainty still left, Sucky finally dared to cast a look above, catching a glimpse of a brown flyer with a long crest and a faraway expression on them. No matter how to look at things, that flyer, sailing effortlessly through the air in a continuous ascending circle and elegantly so, he had saved her there and Sucky would make sure to express her gratitude to them as soon as they'd drop her off somewhere. For now though enjoying the rare gift of flight would do.

Soon, a plateau came into view as they rose above the high mountains that encroached the small valley, the flyer aiming for it and gently dropping her from a safe height (of course the swimmer fell flat on her face) before making a landing next to her just as gracefully as he flew.

"Uhm..." Sucky scrambled back to her feet unscathed, facing her probable savior who was merely gazing at the faraway horizon. However, as soon as she addressed him, the flyer's attention turned to her.

"Well uhh... thank you very much for saving me, big flyer. I thought my luck had finally run out..."

"I did not save you for your sake, young swimmer, I had an agenda of my own," the flyer explained gruffly, clearly a mid-aged male by appearance, coloured in a light brown colour with a slight hint of orange mixing in. "Anyways, you are welcome young child."

"Also... t-thank you for that ride... I always dreamed of flying high like that one day, that was so cool!" the swimmer exclaimed happily.

"Oh, is that so little one?" the flyer wondered, his distant and formal demeanor changing as he realized he had a willing listener. "You see, the gift of flight has been kindly bestowed upon us flyers and us flyers alone since ancient times, passing on this gift from generation to generation, father to son, mother to daughter."

"Well, so it is with us swimmers... I think," Sucky spoke thoughtfully.

"Right, each kind has their own skills to be proud of," the flyer admitted with a weak smile.

"...and the lack of such skills..." Sucky sulked, disappointed that she would never be capable of flight.

"Be proud of what you're good at little one and use it to your advantage," the adult explained though it was with a grain of salt. "Also... show awareness of your faults and... well, I just learned this the hard way so I shouldn't be lecturing you really..."

The girl perked up with curiosity as the grown-up became uneasily downhearted and sad. Even someone as stupid as Sucky could realize that there was grief and regret in the old flyer.

"Mhm? Would you like to tell me, wise flyer? Maybe you are like me?"

The flyer gave a harsh, mocking laugh.

"Kid, I doubt you have the blood of those you were responsible for on your talons..." Pain distorted his facial features as he covered his face in grief. "I led them into this very canyon, believing it to be the famous Great Valley, a land said to be a paradise. Instead, we were ambushed by fastbiters - the very ones I just rescued you from, and I was unable to find a quick solution... they all perished before my own eyes… of course I was able to fly out of danger but others did not have that option I'm afraid..."

The swimmer gasped in shock as the flyer gravely told her about those tragic events.

"Well, young swimmer, let me not startle you, what about you? What does a little fella like you do in the middle of the desert, all by yourself?"

"I am all alone," Sucky confirmed with a slight hint of sadness. "I am also very unlucky, that is why I am all alone and in the middle of the desert, I am."

"So... I shall assume you have nowhere to go and nowhere to belong, my child?" the flyer questioned with some concern.

"That is correct," Sucky affirmed.

"Unfortunately," the flyer continued," I absolutely cannot escort you. You see... I am trying to starve these fastbiters who took my herd by distracting them whenever they go on a hunt. Just one meal and my mission would be a failure so I must be on guard, always. By taking revenge like this and saving some lives, maybe one day I will be able to bear my failure to protect those who put their trust into me..." The brown flyer trailed off for a second before his focus returned at once.

"Anyways, what I can offer you, young swimmer, is some hope and directions. I am not willing to assume responsibility over anyone unless I believe my powers and ability match the tasks that I am given, so I cannot and will not take care of you as much as my heart desires it. Well, but as it turns out, the Great Valley is very well real and not too far away. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Oh yes!" Sucky cheered with curiosity.

"The Great Valley is a wondersome place, the closest to a paradise I've set my eyes upon in my whole life. It is overflowing with food, water and life and the mountains surrounding it are rumored to be a natural barrier against a bunch of unpleasant things you might expect out here. Many herds have moved there and, as far as I can tell, life there is rather harmonious. Certainly, it would be a better place to be for a lonesome child, don't you think, little one?"

"Oh yes, oh yes!" Sucky agreed happily, the sounds of that glorious valley making her all fuzzy and excited. "How do I get there?

"From here on, follow the Bright Circle's afternoon position until you see a rock that looks like the neck of a longneck. If you reach it, you should be able to see the valley. Go and live there, I have seen many of your kind there and I'm sure that you will find a place to belong."

"Okay, I will but tell me why are you not going there if it is a paradise?"

A small smile crept up the flyer's face. This little child did not see the atrocities he had committed but the good in him. Well, he had saved her after all so maybe the girl would be a little biased.

"Kid, believe me when I tell you... if there was a way for me to live in this paradise, I'd take to the sky this very second to journey there. But... that is a dream I may now never realize..."

"Oh why is that? I do not understand..." Sucky wondered with a frown.

"Some of the dinosaurs who perished under my command had relations to the valley. They will not allow me to live among them because of my failure to protect them..."

"So do you not have anywhere to belong?" Sucky inquired in slight shock.

"That is correct." The flyer gave a sad smile. "It humbles me that a young child like you who has nothing still has some room in their heart to worry about an old fool like me. I am glad that I was able to save you."

"Me too!" Sucky tweeted with a giggle.

"Obviously, obviously my child," the flyer replied with a light chuckle. "Well, it'll be no good to send you on your way from up here. I am sure a certain little swimmer would be very happy to take another flight or am I wrong?"

That needed no further prompting. Squealing, the little girl climbed onto the flyer's back (not before slipping off and falling on her back twice).

"Hold on tight, the wind can be quite unpredictable even if I fly calmly," he warned cautiously but the swimmer had already found a piece of his skin to hold on. "Grand! Enjoy the ride!"

And so Sucky got another free ride, enjoying being airbourne to the fullest and, astonishing as it was, without falling off, until the flyer eventually landed some distance ahead.

"Well, I suppose our paths split from here on, young swimmer, but rest assured I wish you the best of luck for the future and I shan't ever forget about you either!"

"Thank you very much, again!" Sucky exclaimed happily, jumping ahead to give the flyer's beak an embrace. "Oh brave flyer, before we have to say good-bye at least tell me your name so I can tell everyone at the Great Valley what a nice dinosaur you are, oh yes!"

The flyer was at a loss of words for a moment, returning the embrace to the child.

"Pterano is my name, remember it well my child," the flyer responded with a weak smile. "Now what is yours so I can spread the tale of the brave little swimmer who bested the deserts all alone in spite of her habit of being unlucky as you claimed?"

"My name is Sucky because I suck suck suck!" the swimmer tweeted.

"Well that… matches you to the point then, huh?" Pterano half-joked, both chuckling about this.

"Well, I hope I will see you again!" Sucky announced as she prepared herself to march off towards the promised land, the Great Valley that Pterano promised her.

"Certainly, that goes for me as well, young swimmer!" Pterano proclaimed, raising his wing in departure. "Farewell, my brave Sucky!"

"Bye!" Sucky exclaimed before hopping off after the late afternoon sun and promptly tripping over her own feet.

"I can only hope it is the right decision to let her wander off on her own accord…" Pterano murmured quietly to himself as he took off to the skies, resuming his mission to starve the fastbiters that ruined his life. Time would surely tell…

* * *

"So… that what Petrie's dream 'bout Sucky be like, what you think?"

"Do I need to answer?" Cera rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath of relief now that the flyer had concluded.

"I… think we can all imagine, Cera…" Littlefoot stated with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, whoa. To think if this really happened…"

"Yep, yep, yep, that would be really cool, yes it would!" Ducky chirped, Spike non-verbally expressing that his opinion matched Ducky's perfectly. "Petrie, did your uncle ever…"

"'Course he not, it not like me see him bunch of times," Petrie replied with a slightly sour voice. "But me can ask him next time me see him, who knows? Maybe he really meet Sucky?"

"Well, that was certainly more intriguing than my sleepstory, because my sleepstory wasn't very intriguing…" Ruby admitted with a polite smile.

"Same," Littlefoot admitted with a chuckle.

"Well, I liked it!" Chomper proclaimed with a wink at the fastrunner's direction. "In all seriousness though, I think I have yet to meet your uncle, Petrie."

"So me think too…"

"Well, who's next?" Cera demanded when nobody else voiced up any more feedback.

"Dinah goes next!"

"Dana too!" the twins blurted out at once, hopping around in agitation.

"You guys? Oh whatever…" Cera sighed as she plopped down on her seat in the circle in resignation, knowing that a huge mess was awaiting the group as the erratic twins began telling their dream…

* * *

 **Whoa whoa WHOA! Sucky met PTERANO! xD**

 **That was probably the most RANDOM idea of those I had and god I LOVE it! xD Pterano is fun to write after all and I think mixing the crack fic with some serious character developement was a nice touch, wasn't it?**

 **Well, I had fun writing that anyway, noone can take that away from me haha :P**

 **Now here's the question: Is Sucky going to reach the Great Valley? Time will tell...**

 **PS: On a slightly related note... I had a super sucky moment two weeks ago, crashed while riding my bicycle and broke both elbows. Yup, that's the very definition of being as unlucky as Sucky xD They are healing well though, no need to worry :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **The twins' story: Blown off Saurus Rock!**

Weeks went into the land and Sucky kept on wandering aimlessly through the land, stopping by here and there to have a snack, walking hither and thither but finding no trace of the rock that Pterano had described to her nor any other location that could provide for her permanently - nor a herd that could possibly take her in for that matter. Not that the unlucky child ever expected anyone to take her in, considering her disabilities.

One day on her monotonous journey, the dull desert landscape provided her with a rare sight - a distant mountain on the far left horizon. Finally, after those many weeks, something was able to catch her attention and appeal to her curiosity. For the swimmer, there was no question where to go now as she loved to climb high places even if her last attempt ended painfully. Though at that moment it did not occur to her that the mountain could be the one the flyer spoke of, merely allowing her insatiable curiosity to overflow and take hold of her. With renewed energy, Sucky adjusted the direction more towards the left where the mountain stood far far away under the afternoon sun...

* * *

"Saurus Rock, eh?" Cera couldn't refrain herself from perking up despite trying to maintain her general disinterest in the stories so far, the twins interrupting their chaotic and badly coordinated story, looking at their big cousin in a mixture of fret and curiosity.

"Oh no no no, please do not tell me that Sucky causes bad luck by breaking it!" Ducky exclaimed in slight worry, an uneasy expression on her beak.

"It take twins and Cera to break tooth, me think Sucky no can do that," Petrie reasoned but would he be right? Considering the bad luck that was haunting the swimmer as it was...

"Thanks for reminding me..." Cera growled sourly but decided not to take things further. After all, they would not be hearing this particular tale if it hadn't been for her brave and selfless actions, catching the mischievous twins back in the days.

"Well, go on," Littlefoot spoke quietly to the twins who promptly did so with wild chattering.

* * *

Many days later, the small mountain had turned into a big one. As the swimmer girl stood at the base of Saurus Rock, still oblivious to its identity, she could only gawk up in awe, imagining just what kind of things she'd be able to see from the top which towered several hundreds of meters above her head. It would be a terrifying climb for sure but if there was one thing she was semi-good at it was climbing things.

Aside from taking a small break on a ring of what seemed to be tooth-like rocks glued to the main mountain, Sucky worked herself up little by little until by the evening she had finally reached the top up high.

"I... did... it," the swimmer exhaled groggily, collapsing on the spot on the small plateau that formed the summit of the high mountain. From her position lying flat on her belly, a rare sight suddenly greeted her eyes.  
 _  
Green food._

Behind what seemed to be a wall of mountains, there was lush vegetation, much greener than she'd ever seen and much greener than the forests that grew in the vicinity of the mountain that she passed through before reaching it. A smile crept across the young swimmer's face as she passed out from exhaustion.

When Sucky came to, she immediately knew that something was wrong. Her eyes immediately fell on the oasis of green in front of her again but somehow everything around her seemed strangely gloomy and dark.

"What is going on? Is it dusk already?" the swimmer wondered as she puzzled about the unusual lighting conditions. That was when a breeze of wind hit and a thick drop of water exploded in her face. Sucky scrambled to her feet immediately and saw herself faced with a black wall of clouds about to roll above her from the direction of the place with the green food.

"Oh no, a storm!" Whenever Sucky had gotten into a storm or heavy rain in the past, she'd simply hide underneath the grown ups or seek cover but neither were an option for the swimmer at the moment. Quite frankly, being on top of a high mountain with no cover and full exposure to the elements was about the worst place to be during a storm. Frightened by the lightning cracking the sky and the ever growing thunder growling at her like a hungry sharptooth, the swimmer began panicking. Where to run? Where to hide? Climbing down would be nothing short of suicidal under these weather conditions but wasn't staying where she was any different? Fearful as lightning struck the walls of the place with all the food, Sucky cowered down flat on the ground as rain hit the ground, single super thick drops of water that almost felt like rocks falling when they penetrated her back, their amount slowly increasing.

Suddenly and without warning, the wind turned into a raging storm blowing a wall of rain and hailstones right into the small child who instinctively entered a fetal pose to minimize her exposure to the weather, however that proved to be a major mistake when the strong gusts of wind managed to grab hold of her, the force enough to push the child over in a mighty backflip, thus helping the storm even further as she was thrown and pushed closer and closer to the edge, somersaulting several times.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" Sucky screamed at the top of her lungs but the inevitable happened. Before she knew it, the girl was once again airborne though, with no means to keep herself afloat, the wind toying with her as rain, hail and grains of sand and dust all penetrated her at once. That was until a huge hailstone hit her forehead at full-force, lights dimming out as more and more huge hail hit her as the wind carried her to lands unknown...

* * *

When Sucky came to, the first thing she noticed was the pulsating headache and a crust that was all over her face and body which turned out to be her own blood. Groggily, she pulled herself into a sitting position, taking a look around her. Judging by the position of the Bright Circle, it must have been early morning. The sandy floor was still partly flooded from the storm of the previous evening, having turned into a muddy mess with brown puddles and small ponds forming in every depression. As a matter of fact, Sucky found herself in a puddle of her own which had a particular stench and traces of blood. As Sucky looked around, she could see nothing but a desert prickled with many rocks of various sizes, waking up leaning against one of those herself. Just where was she?!

Sucky then tried to get to her feet though her vision immediately turned black and she fell back into the puddle losing her balance. The swimmer realized that her injuries were quite severe so she did not make any further attempts, mere sitting where she was, trying to recollect what she knew.

She still remembered climbing that mountain and seeing that place with the green food but her memories faded as soon as she'd been blown off the mountain. Pondering some more, the swimmer eventually came to the conclusion that she'd been both lucky and unlucky - unlucky to be caught by the storm at such a bad place and lucky to have survived falling what could be estimated to be several hundreds of meters. How she'd survived the fall was beyond her but the kid didn't dwell on finding answers for long since her headache was constricting her cognitive abilities even more than her disabilities were in the first place.

Though there was one thing that she couldn't wind up thinking about regardless of the distress it caused. No matter how hard she tried... as she was stuck here in the puddle of rain water and her body fluids, unable to go anywhere, she couldn't help but feel that there were some pieces missing - as if she'd forgotten something important that she should have remembered. Truly, something about the mountain she'd climbed felt special and then there was also that green valley...

"Green valley... a rock that looks like a... wait..." Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle were rearranging themselves in her mind until she suddenly remembered.

"I... I found the Great Valley?" Sucky couldn't believe her luck and it gave her a sudden boost of mood and confidence, pushing her pain further into the background. "Well, I found the Great Valley but... where is it now? Where... am I now?" But before Sucky could come up with a plan to find it again, suddenly tiredness overwhelmed the child and she fell asleep without warning.

Only the other day Sucky would be able to get back on her feet, her injuries slowing her down for the next few days. The swimmer tried to relocate the Valley but wherever she looked, neither the mountain nor the Valley showed themselves to her ever again. Sucky was the unluckiest dinosaur after all.

* * *

"Oh drat," Littlefoot chuckled as the story concluded. "That's some real bad luck there."

"Yeah, poor poor Sucky," Ducky admitted. "We were lucky to find the Great Valley but Sucky was not, oh no no no..."

"Not like Sucky ever existed," Cera chimed in sarcastically. "Though yes, we were lucky back then... and I saved your asses!"

"Yeah, but you run off first after we scare you," Petrie countered which earned him a snort.

"Anyway, that was a very interesting dream you two," Littlefoot exclaimed with a smile, causing the twins to bounce around cheerfully, grinning in a silly manner.

"Here they go..." Cera sighed though she couldn't help but give a weak smile at the blissful sight.

"Well, next story please," Chomper demanded, eager to hear more.

"I think I would like to go next, yep yep yep!" Ducky requested, taking the position of the speaker when no objections came in. "Oh, and Spiky has an idea for a story as well so I would tell you his story after mine, oh yes I would."

"Fine by me," Littlefoot approved, speaking on behalf of everyone. Thus the swimmer cleared her throat before telling her dream of the fellow swimmer she introduced to the gang the other day...

* * *

 **Some people lose their change or their socks but no, Sucky had to lose a whole Valley! xD**

 **As you probably noticed by now, even though Sucky is extremely unlucky, when it comes to surviving, her luck couldn't be greater haha.**

 **In the next chapter, Sucky goes through some rather unpleasant things, I hope it doesn't put anyone off...**

* * *

Guest chapter 4 . Jul 31

"It's great to know you're healing well from your injuries. This won't be as long as my reviews typically are, but the addition of Pterano was certainly unexpected. Much like Ali, he's a character that definitely has potential for unique stories but has been largely wasted in canon. I suspect this is primarily due to his 5 year exile and Universal's unwillingness to age the LBT cast. Still, he's one of the few characters we've been introduced to with a more grey mentally. Narcissistic and manipulative but not malicious in his intent. I wish you a quick recovery."

 **I wholeheartedly agree with you on Pterano. He was one of the best characters Universal created throughout the franchise (with a pretty sizable fangroup I must say). He was showing signs of character growth towards the end of the 7th film but I guess only another appearance could truly redeem him. Anyway, thank you very much and yes my recovery is going fairly well :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sucky is having it a little rough in this chapter, just as a little warning...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Ducky's story: The Land Of Cursed Waters!**

Sucky may not have found the Great Valley though at least she was able to keep alive. Soon after her injuries had healed up, the duckbill discovered a broad, usually slow-flowing river that she'd followed ever since. Had she known that the river was the secret to the Valley's status as a paradise, she may have decided to follow it downstream but instead the child went upstream, finding just enough food underwater to recover her deposits somewhat, travelling through the water wherever the current was slow enough (she had to swim upstream after all).

The landscape didn't really change much. The terrain was mostly earthy, dried by the drought and caked by the Bright Circle day after day, becoming hard as of lone trees and remnants of grasslands long gone occasionally flanked the riverbed but otherwise the land was as boring, flat and unspectacular as one could imagine. Following the river was the only way to survive in these lands and yet Sucky rarely passed by anyone.

That finally began to change, when she approached a shallow mountain range. The river was forming a cascading waterfall and Sucky couldn't help but spend a whole day enjoying herself diving in and out. Eventually, on the morning of the next day, the swimmer ascended the shallow mountain range and what she saw at the top was something she hadn't expected.

As it turned out, the mountains were the leading edge of a bigger plateau which seemed to have some depressions where the water of the river formed lakes and small ponds, splitting into countless small arms that split the high plains into many green islands with lots of vegetation. Sucky's eyes became wide with awe. This clearly wasn't the Great Valley but it was still very green. Clearly, if she stayed here, she wouldn't go hungry anymore.

As Sucky approached the first islet with only a few berry bushes and a lonely tree growing on it, she pondered hard while devouring the delicious berries, sweet and delicately sour at the same time. Initially, she really liked this place but it was at this point that the child began to wonder just what her priorities were. So far, she'd merely tried to survive, day after day looking for food, water and a place to stay the night, day after day struggling with the heat, loneliness and her bad luck. But really what was she trying to achieve? During her adventures, Sucky had slipped away from certain death more than once. Just how many more times would she run into danger, risking her life before her unlikely luck, as far as life-endangering situations were concerned, would finally run out? Just how much longer would she push on on this lonesome journey? Wasn't it about time that she tried to achieve and do something about her current situation? Not that she wasn't used to the loneliness but surely she wouldn't want to live like this forever. It was time to look for a herd or a family!

With a sigh of pleasure, Sucky finished her little berry feast, feeling a little drowsy after eating so much food which she clearly wasn't used to anymore. Finding a herd huh? That was easier said than done considering her many conditions. This lush land seemed to be very promising yet she hadn't seen a single dinosaur as of yet, not even a flyer hovering above. Sucky didn't worry about it all that much though; the land seemed to be fairly large and it was in the middle of nowhere. Besides, there were plenty places to hide, plenty places she wasn't able to see from her location so she might as well be wrong.

With a new aim to achieve and fresh motivation now that survival wasn't her primary goal, the swimmer headed out, battling the food tiredness effectively and crossing some more thin arms of the river, walking across the small islands in order to discover and research the land. However, it wasn't long until her progress was halted.

"My tummy feels very funny..." Sucky looked down on the bulge that was her stomach full with yummy berries... though they clearly were misbehaving badly. The swimmer sat down leaning against a tree as her stomach went from a mere funny feeling to boiling rage, twisting itself with excruciating pain, within moments. Then, without warning, a fountain of berry juice erupted in a vicious paroxysm all over the unlucky swimmer, heavy nausea and tormenting cramps torturing her for hours. It was only at the evening that Sucky was able to move again as the stomach cramps finally subsided though the nausea still remained in place although not as severe. The interior of her stomach had begun to smell awful and Sucky was more than happy when she was finally able to crawl over to the river. Luckily, the water was shallow and flowing very slow here. In her current state, she didn't even have the strength to swim after all. After washing herself and erupting all water she tried to drink as soon as she did, the unlucky swimmer dragged herself back onto dry land where she immediately collapsed on the soft carpet of grass.

"I am... S-sucky be-because I suck suck... suuuuuuuuuck."

That was when the girl passed out.

Though, as she learned, the worst was yet to come. When Sucky awoke at noon the next day, she was relieved to find that her nausea had vanished overnight, however she was already faced with a new problem. Her lower tummy felt extremely inflated and hurt somewhat but Sucky didn't worry about it all that much, all that mattered being that the terrible terrible nauseous pain was no longer harassing her. Still a little shaky on her legs, the swimmer was headed to the river for a much needed drink when her lower abdomen suddenly twisted itself painfully. Instinctively, she entered a fetal pose, holding onto her rumbling tummy, unable to move once again.

"What is this? I do not understand!" the swimmer lamented, failing to realize that the cause of all this was quite clear. After all, if you ate something poisonous, your body was likely to get rid of it as soon as possible and that was exactly what happened right after she'd said these words. Sucky wasn't able to find a suitable spot in time, a goo-ey pile of dung bursting out of her with a loud roar.

That day, Sucky spent trying to rehydrate her burdened body to little avail.

Finally, on the third day, breakfast decided to stay where it was supposed to so Sucky continued to explore the maze of jungle, rivers and small ponds. Around afternoon, a highly interesting sight presented itself to the young swimmer.

"Preeeeeeetty!" Sucky exclaimed in awe as she, suddenly, found herself standing in front of a huge field of purple flowers with an almost sweet, inviting smell. Filled with joy, Sucky playfully sprinted right into them, her arms spreading out wide as she laughed, jumping, running, rolling and frolicking about for a long time, the abundant smell making her feel very happy and carefree.

It was only when she finally arrived at the other end that she noticed a silent observer eyeing her suspiciously. At first, Sucky jumped in fright, landing ungently on her back, for she had never seen one of their kind but she soon came to the conclusion that the old, slow turtle was of little danger.

"Kid, what are you doing?" The creature approached her after making it very clear that he meant no harm, a look of disbelief on his face. "Aren't you aware? Those flowers aren't harmless!"

"Huh?" Sucky wondered. "But they are pretty, how can they be dangerous?"

"Oh dear..." the turtle sighed heavily. "Of course you wouldn't know unless you've lived here your entire life... this is the Land of Cursed Water, it's cursed as the name implies."

"Why is it cursed?" Sucky questioned in naivety, still oblivious to the obvious.

"Kid, even Sharpteeth avoid this land... it's because a lot of vegetation here is either poisonous or otherwise harmful. If you eat the wrong leaves, death may await you and it is never quick..."

"D-death? Am I going to die now?" Sucky wondered in slight concern, still not really able to grasp on the information the turtle was sharing with her.

"Of course not!" it snapped impatiently. "Though I'd hoped those berries gave you enough of a scare already - you still reek of them!"

"Huh? They were poisonous?"

"Of course you blockhead!" the old creature yelled, shaking its head in disbelief. "Those flowers you just pillaged through usually cause mild irritation and itching on touch but since you've had so much contact to them... well, it's safe to say you'll have a worse time than with the berries!"

"What? Oh no..."

"Well, good day to you," the turtle grunted before waddling into the water to disappear.

"I am Sucky because I suck suck suck..." the swimmer mumbled quietly, her eyes twitching. If the turtle was right then hell was embracing her right now just waiting to drag her in. Sucky spent the rest of the day in the water, hoping that the cool water would wash off whatever might cause the irritation or mitigate the effect but when her skin started itching at the end of the day, Sucky knew that she was in for a lot of crap. It was only several days later that the swimmer left the land, most of her skin covered in a bloody crust. Of course she had to end up finding a cursed paradise of all places... The journey in order to search for a herd and a place to stay began anew, as the swimmer continued to follow the river upstream...

* * *

A moment of silence lasted short. Being not much of a surprise, it was Cera who had a comment on Ducky's story ready though it wasn't quite her usual snarkiness for once.

"I can actually relate to that," the threehorn mentioned with slight annoyance. "You have no idea how often Tricia's eating weird things and ends up making a big mess like that..."

"It can even happen to us sharpteeth," Chomper casually mentioned, earning some curious glances. "We have no problem eating rotten meat but under certain circumstances that we don't know of ourselves, sometimes our bellies also act up... oh, and if we eat too much green food, obviously."

"That's what sets us apart because you can't eat green food," Ruby reasoned though Chomper had a counter ready.

"Well, you are also more likely to..."

"Um, could we like... not talk about that now?" Cera requested politely, rolling her eyes.

"Oh sure," both replied at the same time though they continued to bicker among themselves for a few moments.

"Anyway, that itchy flower part... that must have been a pain in the..."

"Yeah, we get the idea, Littlefoot!" Cera snapped. "Let's go on, I don't wanna listen to those stories all day!"

"More like you no can wait until it your turn," Petrie teased.

"Why you..." the threehorn growled. "Well, of course I do!"

"Knew it," Littlefoot chuckled. "Well, Ducky, you said Spiky had a story for us as well? I'm... guessing that we'll hear you one more time, correct?"

"Yep yep yep!" the swimmer tweeted as she was almost pushed off Spike's head when the spiketail nodded eagerly.

"Oh, it'll be about food anyway!" Cera hypothesized, rolling her eyes when Spike gave an approving nod and satisfied grin.

"Well, let's go!" Chomper cheered and so the next story began...

* * *

 **Poor Sucky huh? First eating funny food and then touching a flower that gives you a super bad itch...**

 **Rumors have it that Cera would be right about the next story being about food. But probably not what you expected ^^**


End file.
